


The train story

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders - fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, I promise, M/M, and Things happen, and they are stuck, but it's cute, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Basically Virgil and Roman are stuck in the snowstorm.





	The train story

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read this on my tumblr @royallyanxious

Virgil rubbed his temple. He couldn’t believe it was really happening. He opened his eyes and looked outside. Snow was literally everywhere. And it was cold. Very, very cold. Virgil could feel that even sitting in the train. That train which got stuck in the snowstorm. From what Virgil managed to read on his phone (before he lost the connection) it was the biggest snowstorm of the century. And no, it didn’t matter for Virgil that they were only 2018 years into this century. He was ready to die for this news. Because it had to be damn right. He chattered his teeth with cold. He really was damn cold.

Virgil looked in front of himself for the only passenger in his compartment. Why does everything always have to happen to Virgil? The stranger man got into the train three stations ago and was crying his eyes out ever since then. And apparently he was running out of tissues. Marvelous this was just marvelous.

Virgil bit his lips, struggling with the anxiousness building up inside him. He wasn’t the first one for social interactions but… he can just hand the tissue and go back to pretending that he was listening to music, right? The stranger couldn’t know that Virgil’s battery was dead, right?

Virgil sighed and started digging in the endless void of his black bag covered with way too many badges and pins. They could feel red, teary eyes of the passenger in front of his on himself. He surpassed a groan. He hated when people were staring at him. He knew exactly what were they thinking. He looked like a typical goth kid, not that he minded. He loved the piercing in his nose and eyebrow, he loved his dark lipsticks and black clothes. And at times, rare times, he didn’t even mind the curious looks on the streets. But today, he minded that a lot.

Finally Virgil fished the tissue box out of the back pocket of his bag and straightened up finally looking at the stranger’s face properly. That was his mistake. Because even with the tears all over his face, the puffed eyes, red cheeks, messy hair and swollen lips, the stranger looked way too handsome.

Virgil wordlessly handed the box to the man in front of him. They fingers brushed for a tiny piece of second and suddenly this almost empty compartment was too small for the tow of them. Virgil quickly snuggled back into the corner of his seat, settling his gaze on his cold, red fingers. He put one tight over the other hoping that this way he would provide himself some warmth. He was wrong. He tried crossing his arms on the chest and tugging his hands under the arms. It helped a little bit but at the same time made him feel very small. He didn’t want to seem small and weak.

“I...” Virgil’s head jerked up upon hearing first words coming from his neighbor “I have rest of tea in my bag… It should still be warm…” said stranger quietly and leaned down to take the thermos out of his bag. His voice was still wearing the signs of sadness and bitter tears but it was much more composed than Virgil could have expected it to be. “Do… do you want some?” asked stranger after weird pause. “Please at least let me thank you for the tissues in this way…” he added.

Virgil shrugged. A little bit of warmth wouldn’t harm anyone. It was still snowing outside and the promised service which the train said to provide didn’t seem to be coming soon.

Stranger smiled and even though his smile was a little bit broken it was still quite dashing. He patted the seat next to him and Virgil hesitantly got up to change his place.

He literally fell into the seat and immediately regretted his decision. At least his previous seat was warm from his own body, this one was just icy cold. His neighbor must had noticed that as he removed the arm resting between them and moved a little bit to the right, making a place for Virgil.

“Come on.” He smiled “The more, the warmer.” Virgil moved a little bit to the left until his arm was touching the stranger’s arm. He was pleasantly warm even though the air inside the compartment was almost as cold as the air outside.

Stranger nodded and started opening the thermos, not looking at Virgil.

“I’m Roman by the way.” Said Roman finally handing the cup the Virgil.

“Virgil. Nice to meet you.” Virgil could have grabbed the cup without touching Roman’s hand. And yet he let his fingers gently brush against Roman’s. He was cold too.

Virgil moved away his hand and put the cup up to his lips. The tea wasn’t hot anymore but it wasn’t cold either and Virgil was thankful for even that.

“Virgil.” Repeated Roman after a while causing a shiver down Virgil’s spine “It’s quite a rare name, right?” asked Roman quietly shifting his gaze from his knees at Virgil’s face.

“Umm… I suppose so… Never really thought about that…” mumbled Virgil and took a big sip of the tea.

“It suits you though. With all you edginess…”

Virgil laughed quietly.

“I’m just as edgy as Crayola Crayon Halloween packs. Believe me.”

Roman chuckled quietly, for the first time since he got into the train.

“You’re a funny guy Virgil.”

“You literally know me for like 5 minutes.” Groaned Virgil, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks. He could always say that it’s the low temperature.

“My boyfriend says that it’s completely normal for strangers to assume basic traits about each other during first minutes of the conversation.” Beamed Roman and Virgil had to push away the soft knife which stabbed his heart when he heard word _boyfriend._ A moment later Roman coughed “I mean… ex-boyfriend since apparently…” he sobbed loudly “…we’re not couple anymore.”

 _“Oh shit nononoonono, don’t cry here!”_ screamed virgil mentally but it was too late, Roman was once again covered with big, salty tears and in deed of yet another tissue. Virgil handed him one but Roman instead of taking him quickly hugged Virgil and snuggled into his chest.

Virgil not thinking much wrapped his arms around sobbing Roman and started caressing his back. His movements were slow and composed and soon Roman relaxed a little bit. Finally the sobbing stopped too.

Roman moved away, clearly embarrassed with his sudden burst. Virgil’s chest felt even colder than it was before.

“Sorry…” mumbled Roman “It’s just… You know…” he waved his hand as if it was something irrelevant.

“You don’t have to apologize or explain.” Said Virgil softly.

Roman looked up to meet Virgil’s eyes. Even though they were still red and puffy, for this close distance Virgil could see how brown they were. Like two bright ambers with these golden sparks in them.

Roman hummed quietly in agreement.

Virgil handed back the small cup. Only then he noticed that he had drank all the tea Roman had.

“Shit, you should have told me that you don’t have anything else.” Cursed Virgil under his breath. That was embarrassing. Of course. A cute guy offered Virgil something to drink and what did Virgil do? Drank both portions and in addition made this guy cry? He was really pro at flirting.

Roman smiled sadly.

“I don’t want it. I made it for…” he sighed deeply “I made it for Logan but before we got to share it he… we…” he let out a loud and shaky exhale.

Virgil gently placed his hand at the Roman’s knee and lightly squeezed it.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want.”

Roman’s eyes widened but he slowly nodded.

“Do you think I could…” he bit his lips clearly wondering if he should finish the sentence. It took him quite a while but Virgil had time. Basing on the snowstorm outside- he had a lot of time, and he didn’t mind spending it with Roman “Do you think I could hug you again?” Roman blushed slightly “Because you know… it’s quite cold.”

Virgil instantly opened his arms.

“I couldn’t care to notice that.” He mumbled as Roman face once again leaned over his shoulder.

Virgil closed his eyes trying to slow down his racing heart. Hugging wasn’t an essential part of his life. He wasn’t the one for skin-contact and soft cuddles but he had to admit that having Roman near his chest was kind of… lovely and warm. And he wasn’t sure if it was because it was cold outside of it was because of something else.

Suddenly they heard a creak and the train under their feet slowly moved forward, letting a loud, long and triumphant “thuuuud”.  But most importantly- the air-con started blowing the warm air again.

Roman in Virgil’s arms shifted uncomfortable trying to move away but instead of letting him go Virgil wrapped his arms around his even tighter.

“Virgil what-“

“Do you mind staying like that for  a little bit longer?” cut Virgil  quickly. His voice could hardly be called nonchalant but hey, at least he was trying.

Roman softly shook his head, snuggling even harder into Virgil’s chest.

“Not at all.”

Virgil took a deep breath.

“Do you mind going out with me sometimes to snuggle more often?” he was thanking all the gods and goddesses that roman was looking up at him right then because his face was literally burning fire. He expected Roman to hesitate a little bit but the reply came almost instantly.

“No, not at all. You are a lovely snuggler.”

Virgil smiled to himself and, more importantly, felt Roman smiling lightly on the level of Virgil’s heart.


End file.
